


— winter wonderland —

by lizwillstealyourgirl



Series: 31 Days Of Destiel - December Edition [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Eggnog, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Memories, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwillstealyourgirl/pseuds/lizwillstealyourgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— winter wonderland —</p><p>(31D, #2)</p><p>  kevin tran, growing up as a normal citizen, understood that christmas with the winchester's wouldn't be the same as he was used to. but, he still wouldn't accept a lack of a tree, or presents, or freaking eggnog - even if it would only be accepted as an alcoholic drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	— winter wonderland —

**Author's Note:**

> i'm SO sorry that this is so late!! ive been busy all day :-( send in more prompts please in the comments! i only have two more to use bc im so unpopular

— winter wonderland —

kevin tran, growing up as a normal citizen, understood that christmas with the winchester's wouldn't be the same as he was used to. but, he still wouldn't accept a lack of a tree, or presents, or freaking eggnog - even if it would only be accepted as an alcoholic drink.

"dude, who even celebrates christmas?" dean asked, rolling his eyes. charlie laughed.

they were sitting together, in what jody had nicknamed the nerd room, discussing kevin's wishes for the holidays.

"dean, it snows in this area. you're old, and now in a relationship-" his excuses were interrupted by sam's cough, still unable to move on from the fact that his brother and a literal angel were a thing. "sam, shut up, they are. anyways," he turned his attention to charlie, sighing. "don't you agree that we should at least do something together?"

she nodded. "yeah, dean, maybe we should. we could have jody over, and donna. i mean, it'd be a good experience for all of us. kevin and i would be able to have a little bit of our old life, jody and donna could have a christmas with us, their family. you guys could actually have a holiday break. it'd be really nice."

sam hummed. "charlie and kevin might be right, dean. i mean, has cas even celebrated christmas?"

"not really," dean admitted. "have we?"

sam laughed, shaking his head. "no, we haven't. i think we should."

kevin beamed. "dean...?"

"fine, okay. we'll do it."

"we'll do what?" castiel walked in, raising his eyebrows. "sorry, i've just woke up." kevin grinned.

"long night?" he winked. dean and castiel blushed. sam crinkled his nose.

"ew." dean rolled his eyes and charlie thumped sam on the back of the back of the head. "sorry, it's just, i don't want to hear about my brother banging my best friend."

"apologies, sam." castiel smiled.

he waved it off, nodding. "anyway, we're celebrating christmas this year. you done that before?"

"well, in heaven, we would pray all day to our father. at the end of the day, we would each go to our favourite heaven and rest. i've never celebrated it like humans do."

castiel smiled fondly at the memories of his life in heaven. dean responded by placing his hand over castiel's with such sweetness that sam wanted to simultaneously coo at the couple, squeal, and throw up.

"so, is that a 'no i haven't done that but i'd like to try' or a 'no i haven't done that and i'd like to not'? 'cause if you aren't clear enough, i'm just going to have to assume."

castiel laughed while saying, "yes, kevin, i'd love to celebrate the birth of christ with you."

kevin cheered, giving charlie a high five. "dude, yes!" she said.

sam and dean rolled their eyes, but they were both secretly hoping that this would all be as fun as it sounded; (i.e: really fun.)

 

for the next three weeks, they prepared. jody and donna came down two days prior to christmas to help the finishing touches. dean baked pies with his mother's recipe. charlie and kevin cleaned and got presents for everyone. the police women decorated the house and sam, the tree. the whole family.

and, on christmas eve night, charlie made an announcement beside the fireplace.

"when i was younger, my parents would take me to midnight masses for christmas. it's a catholic thing. i miss doing that." she sighed.

kevin added, "when i was a kid - at least, a little kid - i would go to my aunt's house for christmas eve and party until i couldn't keep my eyes open."

jody laughed. "a thing my family did was watch white christmas. my son loved that movie. we'd sing it together and drink hot cocoa."

donna joined in, "you never had a good christmas 'less you partied with my family. my brother and i would dance to stupid christmas songs and we had ugly sweaters competitions."

"every year we prank each other, to rekindle our family. one year, on christmas, gabriel decided to duck tape everyone's things on the ceiling." castiel giggled.

everyone looked at dean and sam expectantly. they glanced at each other and shrugged.

"a few years ago, sam threw me a christmas."

"it was so lame." sam rolled his eyes.

"it wasn't lame. i mean, no, it was lame, but i loved it. we never get to be a family." dean admitted with hesitance.

sam nodded, before laughing. "if you fudgin' touch me i'll fudgin' kill you," he quoted. dean threw his head back with laughter.

"god, i was clever."

"you wish." castiel leaned his head against his boyfriend's shoulder. "i like christmas." he told dean.

dean smiled. "me too, cas."

 

the next morning was...chaotic, to say the least. breakfast was made by dean (the designated chef) at nine in the morning, which was followed by present opening. you would grab your box, you open, you give thanks, you repeat.

dean opened a box, seeing the words, "to: dean / from: cas," in messy handwriting. dean smiled fondly. his angel.

when dean opened the box, the first thing that came out was a toy army man, with a note saying, "if you ever need someone to be strong for you, i'll be your saviour."

next came maybe a handful of legos, green and blue, in a little bag. the note said, "i'll build you a boat to fly across the sea in."

then, was a necklace, one that matched the 'samulet' from dean's younger years, with a paper that told, "don't forget him and don't forget me; i couldn't forget you if i tried."

lastly, was a little card with the message, "i love you." that was it. in big, red lettering.

dean was crying. not the cute, single man tears; full blown, snot and all, crying. happy tears, but still tears. castiel rushed over to him to find out was wrong, but all dean did was shake his head and kiss him.

"i love you too," he mumbled against castiel's lips.

their first i love you shared on christmas. the best i love you.

"guess we didn't need this mistletoe then."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm SO sorry that this is so late!! ive been busy all day :-( send in more prompts please in the comments! i only have two more to use bc im so unpopular


End file.
